


Right Here

by Mothboyerotica



Series: My Hot Monster Polycule [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual, Erotic Hypnosis, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, ass eating, blowjob, roleplaying, vampire hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: I don’t know how to write possessive/jealous stuff without making it fluffy. Cory is a tease. His vampire boyfriend likes to play along. Everyone has a good time. Based on a prompt from Tumblr!





	Right Here

It was not in Adrian’s nature to be jealous. He was an easy-going kind of person, and he and Cory had very specific and clear rules about what they tolerated. They were free to date and fuck other people, but for the time being, they were each one another’s constant. A baseline of sorts. Something concrete to come back to. However… Cory liked when Adrian got possessive. Or at least when he pretended to. 

They were out on a date at a nice bar, seated at a table when a man came over. Cory greeted him with an affectionate familiarity, standing up to even hug him. He laughed and invited the man to sit. 

“Adrian, this is Josh. We used to go out what, like a year ago? He’s on the school board of trustees now.” Adrian smiled and shook the man’s hand. Human. Late twenties. And he could tell by his body language exactly what kind of  _ going out  _ he and Cory used to do. 

“A pleasure,” he purred, flashing his fangs. Josh remained coolly indifferent, making pleasant conversation about work, hobbies, how long have you two been seeing each other? Things like that. But Cory… well he was overdoing it a bit. He laughed at every joke, waved the waiter down to get Josh another drink, patted his hand and his cheek affectionately. Cory was maybe a little tipsy, but he knew exactly what he was doing. And Josh seemed to be enjoying it. 

Adrian watched the display with a kind of amused detachment, pretending to ignore it. As cool and calm as he was, there was something a  _ little  _ hot about the whole situation. It would be easy to end the date here. To take Cory home and ravish him good and proper, whispering all those possessive words into his neck while he fucked him. But there was still fun to be had here. Josh’s thoughts were already playing with ideas, wondering how to politely ask to go home with them. Wondering what Adrian looked like shirtless. Wondering if Cory still had that tattoo on his shoulder (he did). He was just a bit too nervous to get the words out himself. 

“Hey, Josh,” the vampire said, about an hour into their conversation. The man turned to look at him, smile fading a little. It was an abrupt halt to things, and he was about to ask what Adrian wanted when the vampire said: “Sleep for me.” 

The effect was immediate. His eyelids flickered, gaze growing glassy as he found himself pulled into the deep, warm irises of Adrian’s eyes. Cory shifted in his seat, watching the display and crossing his legs to hide a growing bulge. 

“You seem to have my boyfriend quite smitten,” Adrian purred, leaning forward. “And yet you still want more attention, don’t you? So why don’t you just say what’s on your mind, Josh? That way we can all get right to the heart of the matter.” 

“I… I wanna go home with you,” he murmured, blinking slowly. “I want to see Cory again. Want to see… you.”

“And why is that?” he asked, amused. 

“You’re… hot,” Josh replied, cheeks flushing. “And I- I want to know what it’s like-“ 

“To be in a vampire’s thrall?” Adrian chuckled and stood up, keeping eye contact as he lifted the other’s chin. “You’re already in it, little one. So why don’t you just relax, and we’ll see about fulfilling that fantasy of yours.” Josh nodded slightly, opening his mouth to thank him when Adrian’s hand passed over his face, and his head slumped forward. 

“As for you,” the vampire said, wrapping an arm around Cory’s shoulder. “Just what the fuck are you playing at, hm? Flirting so openly with Josh… When you know you belong to me.” Cory grinned sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I like when you-“

“When I fuck you back into submission,” Adrian finished, his voice a whisper. His hand slipped under the table and gave Cory’s cock a squeeze. “You’ll get your wish too, my love. Don’t you worry. I’ll make you both mine.” Cory’s eyes met his and immediately glazed over, his face settling into a blank smile. It was almost too easy at this point. But that was part of the fun, wasn’t it? The vampire kissed his boyfriend gently and grabbed Josh by the collar. Within seconds, they had been transported back to his apartment. The two humans sat on the couch. Adrian stood before them. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt, fixing his face into a scowl. 

If they were going to play, he was going to play the part right. It was the dramatic bitch in him. 

“Wake up,” he commanded, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. Josh blinked and stirred, looking around with an air of confusion. 

“How did we get-“

“Hush,” Adrian hissed. His eyes were soft for a moment. “If you even think the word ‘stop,’ I will. If I sense a moment of hesitation in you, I will back off. Do we understand?” Josh blinked and nodded quickly, his heart beginning to race. This was exactly what he wanted. “Good,” Adrian said with a smile. He glanced briefly at Cory, who was watching intently. “Then we can begin.”

The vampire stalked forward and gripped Josh’s chin in his hand tightly, forcing their eyes to meet. “Did you have  _ fun  _ tonight, Josh? Flirting with my thrall? Did it inspire some insipid thrill in you?” He felt the man’s pulse race under his fingers, eyes growing wide. Josh was enjoying this far more than he would care to admit. “You will answer me when I’m speaking to you.”

“I- Yes,” he said quickly. “I- It was good to… I liked seeing you getting-“

“Jealous. Possessive. Like you had taken something that belonged to me.” Adrian bared his fangs just slightly. “You pathetic fucking fool of a man. Thinking you could ever have the upper hand in this.” He pulled Josh to his feet and held his face close. Adrian could almost smell the arousal coming off the other man’s skin. The vampire’s eyes glowed with red, pulling Josh’s gaze into their center. The man opened his mouth, but his words died in his throat. 

“This is what happens when you try to take what belongs to me. I remind you both of who’s in charge.” He glanced over at Cory, at the bulge in his pants. Adrian snapped his fingers and the man stood obediently. He was well practiced at this. “Strip, Cory.” 

“Yes sir,” he replied. Adrian turned his attention back to his new toy. He let his hands travel down to unbuckle Josh’s belt. A hand slipped into his underwear, finding the wetness between the man’s legs. 

“Pathetic,” Adrian growled, his eyes flashing. “Does this turn you on, Josh? Being degraded in front of your ex? Knowing how royally fucked you are?”

“Y-Yes,” the man murmured without hesitation. 

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes sir. Yes sir, it does.” The vampire lunged in close, and suddenly they were against a wall. Super speed or teleportation? It didn’t matter to Josh. Nothing mattered. Adrian was fingering him expertly while kissing his neck. He could feel the sharpness of the other’s fangs against his throat and trembled. “Please,” he moaned, his hips jerking against Adrian’s fingers. 

“Please what, Josh?”

“Please… f-fuck me, sir,” Josh whimpered. Adrian pulled away to look at his face, his red eyes calculating. He took a step back and Josh nearly fell over trying to follow him. 

“Take your clothes off and get on the couch. Legs spread and hands behind your back.” He was quick to obey, practically tripping over himself as Adrian stalked towards his boyfriend. “On your knees, Cory.” The man sank down quickly, staring up at the vampire with some breathless adoration. Maybe a little fear. Or excitement. 

“You made a fool of me tonight,” Adrian said softly, tangling his fingers in the man’s hair and jerking his head back roughly. “Flirting with someone else right in front of me. When you  _ know  _ you’re mine. Explain yourself.”

“I wanted to be punished,” Cory whispered, his glassy eyes turned upwards. “Feels so… so good to be punished by you. Your attention- wanted you… to fuck me just like this.”

“Just like this,” Adrian repeated with a laugh. He undid his belt and slid it out of his pants, folding it and slapping it a few times against his palm. “You wanted your big, angry boyfriend to get possessive and fuck you senseless. I suppose having your friend here to watch is just another perk, isn’t it?” Cory nodded, opening his mouth to speak when Adrian pulled his own pants down over his hips and removed his cock. It stood at half mast, just inches from Cory’s mouth. 

“Let’s see how fucking sorry you are, slut.” Cory opened his mouth and the vampire pushed his length deep, nearly choking his boyfriend with the force of it. Cory’s eyes watered, but he took him all the way, his hands grabbing onto Adrian’s thighs for stability. Adrian let out a moan, his head tilting back as he fucked the man’s face. He tossed the belt to the side and worked his way out of his pants. Josh just watched, his trance seeming to... connect him to the others. He could hear Cory’s thoughts, strings of obedient praise and begging. And he could hear Adrian’s voice, echoing deep in his mind. 

**Take it, Cory. Fucking take me.**

The man was moaning, his expression one of pure bliss. And Josh couldn’t help but wish that was him. 

“Get over here,” the vampire grunted, glancing at Josh. He pulled out of Cory’s mouth and led him to the ground, laying him on his back. “You’re going to fuck his cock while I fuck his face, understood, Josh?” The man nodded, feeling grateful for the attention. Adrian slipped a condom onto Cory’s dick, giving it a few strokes with his hand for good measure. “Go on then.” 

Josh straddled Cory’s waist and gently lowered himself onto the other’s rigid member. He let out a gasp as he began to roll his hips, taking him nice and deep. Cory moaned, but was quickly muffled by the vampire. Adrian lowered his ass over the man’s face, and Cory quickly got to work, licking his balls and his taint, kissing and sucking with something like reverence. Adrian smiled and reached over, grabbing Josh by the chin. 

“Look here,” he whispered. Josh did, his body now seeming to move of its own accord. His mouth hung open as he leaned into the other’s touch, glassy eyes reflecting those gorgeous pulses of light. “Submit yourself completely to me now. Completely in my power now. Completely open for me.” Josh could only nod and moan when the vampire finally kissed him. 

“Good boy,” Adrian purred. He took Josh’s hand and guided it down to his own cock. The man stroked obediently in time to his own thrusts, staring entranced at the vampire’s face. “Mm… I bet you’re both about ready to come for me, aren’t you?” Cory mumbled something unintelligible from where he lay, his hands squeezing Adrian’s thighs. Josh nodded. “And you’ve both learned your lesson, hm? You’ve learned who owns you. Who’s in control here?”

“You, sir,” Josh gasped. “You, always you.”

“That’s right. And you won’t, mm, forget it any time soon, will you?”

“Nn- no. No sir… never.” 

Adrian grinned and stood up swiftly, leaving Josh almost falling over onto Cory’s frame. 

“Good boys. Come.” He snapped his fingers and Cory let out a cry, his cock tensing and spurting in its sheath. Josh did fall forward now, the strength draining from his thighs as his body was racked with pleasure. Adrian crouched down next to them. He had seen Cory’s o-face plenty of times. It was nice now, to see this new toy struggling to keep his eyes open as he repositioned himself. “Josh,” Adrian sang. He tilted the man’s head up slightly. “Come again for me.” 

Josh had no time to recover before energy surged through him again, eliciting a loud cry. He squirted around Cory’s cock. Cory, who lay there, dazed in his afterglow, smiling up at the ceiling while his ex was whimpering. Adrian took Josh by the hand and helped him to his feet. His legs were wobbly, like a baby deer, threatening to fall at any moment. The vampire brushed some hair from the man’s eyes. He was so deep now, so deep in bliss. His eyes were cloudy and far away and so very pretty. So very tired. 

“Once more now,” Adrian purred. “Once more for me.” Josh’s knees gave out and he sank to the floor, grasping at Adrian for stability. The vampire led him down easily, keeping his face turned upwards as Josh came. “Good boy,” he cooed. “Come here, Cory. You’re both going to finish me off.” Cory somehow managed to get himself back into position, kneeling next to Josh at Adrian’s feet. But he was so utterly gooned. So far down the rabbit hole. His vision zeroed in on his master’s cock, like it was the center of his universe. He and Josh moved, almost in unison, sloppily kissing and licking the vampire’s length. An act of worship, of submission. 

“Good boys,” Adrian repeated, sighing contently. “Such good boys for me…” Josh licked the bitter precum from the tip, letting out a soft moan as Adrian’s fingers worked through his hair. The vampire’s hips jerked a little when Cory squeezed his balls. Adrian gasped and pulled Josh’s face to his crotch. “Swallow,” he breathed hoarsely. The man needed no further prompting. He wrapped his lips around the vampire’s cock just as he came, and swallowed the hot seed greedily, his eyes rolling back. 

Adrian let out a sigh and pulled out, placing an affectionate hand on top of each of his thrall’s heads. 

“On the couch now,” he said. But the intensity behind his words was gone. They obeyed because they were too tired not to, stumbling over their own tired feet. Adrian settled them down next to one another, and Josh’s head came to rest on Cory’s shoulder. They were still so deep, so soft and pliant. Adorable. 

“Start to wake up now,” Adrian murmured, taking a seat across from them in the loveseat. “Coming back into the room, nice and relaxed. Good job, opening your eyes for me.” It was a slow process, but eventually Josh and Cory returned to consciousness, blinking blearily. Adrian leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, grinning. “How was that, boys?” Cory let out a sigh. 

“Amazing,” he mumbled, settling into the cushions of the couch. “Perfect.”

“Y- Yeah,” Josh said hoarsely. He wiggled slightly in his seat, running a hand through his hair. “I was… I didn’t even know you could do that. It was- I can’t even explain it, sir.”

“You can call me Adrian when you’re awake,” the vampire said gently. “We don’t want to blur those lines now.” He stood up and pulled a blanket off the back of the loveseat and snuggled in next to Josh. Cory, he knew, was a master of aftercare. So he wanted to tend to the new human, just to make sure he came up properly. He bundled the three of them under the blanket and wrapped an arm around Josh’s shoulders. 

“You did very well,” the vampire said softly, kissing his cheek. “Anything you need to unpack?” 

“Ah, no. No I think I’m good,” he said. Cory took his hand gently and gave it a squeeze. “It was really nice. And- well, I would very much like to do it again.” He glanced at the vampire with a sheepish smile. “Is that pathetic?”

“Not at all. I quite like playing with you.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who’s supposed to get possessive, not me,” Cory whined. He nuzzled into Josh’s shoulder affectionately. 

“What a baby,” Adrian sighed. He passed the remote over to Cory. “Pick something light so we can unwind. Josh, would you like to stay the night? You want a snack or something?” 

“I- No, thank you on the snack. But I’d love to stay if you’ll have me.”

“Of course,” the vampire gave him a gentle squeeze. “You can stay as long as you like. Right here.”


End file.
